


Hero Meets Monster

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, I mean MINOR sterek, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken-centric, When I say minor, like one sentence maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: Liam's life is in danger and Theo's afraid of becoming a monster.Inspired by the prompt 'sometimes in order to stop a monster, you need another monster'





	Hero Meets Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up rewriting part of this because I felt like some of it felt too rushed, hopefully this is better

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The group had went out for a routine perimeter check around the city and next thing Theo knew, they were being ambushed.

 

Derek was taking on five guys, Corey had another two, Stiles and Mason were taking on one guy each. That left seven other guys for Liam and Theo.

 

“You take those three, I’ll take the other four” Liam had said.

 

“Why do you get four?” Theo hissed.

 

“No offence, but I kind of always win when we fight” Liam snorted.

 

“Maybe I let you win” Theo protested.

 

“You wish”

 

“Guys, now is not the time” Mason broke up their bickering.

 

“Don’t die dumbass” Liam quickly kissed Theo.

 

“Oh how you woo me” Theo rolled his eyes. The two had then spilt up to fight.

 

And things had been going alright. Every time Theo looked around, everyone had been fine.

 

Until now.

 

Theo had just finished knocking out another guy after he tried to stab the chimera when he decided to make sure everyone was still okay. Derek was down to fighting only two guys and Corey one. Stiles and Mason seemed to be winning their fights as well. 

 

But Liam was another story.

 

Theo wasn’t sure if it was just bad luck, or if this was his sister’s twisted way of revenge, but it turned out Liam was fighting the only four of the hunters who were armed with wolfsbane. A lot of wolfsbane.

 

Theo gave his last fight his full attention in hopes of it ending sooner. He ducked a punch and grabbed the hunter by his hair, yanking him down so the man’s head made contact with the chimera’s knee, effectively knocking him unconscious.

 

Only moments after catching his breath did Theo hear a scream. It wasn’t the type of scream you’d hear in a horror film, it was quieter, muffled, as if the person didn’t want people to hear the scream. Theo would’ve recognized it anywhere.

 

_Liam._

 

Theo whipped around and froze. The sight before him was not like any other. His constant nightmares about Tara were nothing compared to this. The chimera would’ve rather have his heart ripped out a million times over watching Liam be hurt.

 

The beta was on the ground, wheezing, bleeding. Theo would never be able to forget how much blood there was.

 

Liam had managed to knock out two of the four, their bodies slumped against a tree trunk, but the other two were much more advanced. They must’ve been hunters for a long time now.

 

Theo watched in horror as they repeatedly stabbed Liam in knives that were coated in what could only be wolfsbane. The weaker Liam got, the more the men hurt him.

 

Liam must’ve lost his grip for a second because he finally let out a piercing scream of agony, attracting the attention of Derek, Stiles, Corey and Mason. Derek tried to get away from his fight to go help the beta, but it was no use. The other three watched on helplessly in terror.

 

“ _Theo do something_ ” Mason frantically called out.

 

The chimera didn’t answer, just clenched his fists, feeling the skin break as his claws pierced through his palms.

 

He couldn’t do something, not now, not when he was on the verge of losing his grip on his humanity. Seeing Liam be attacked like this brought out something primal and animalistic in Theo, something he knew Scott wouldn’t approve of.

 

“He’s losing control” Derek answered for Theo.

 

“Which means?” Corey pushed, blocking a hit.

 

“It means he won’t be able to follow Scott’s no-killing policy” Derek explained, huffing.

 

Liam screamed again. Theo’s heart was racing, not in fear, but in rage.

 

“Who cares” Mason shouted in desperation “just help him”

 

“They’ll kick me out of the pack” Theo said, closing his eyes.

 

“It won’t look good if a supposedly ‘reformed murderer’ kills again” Stiles added.

 

“Theo!” Mason started “Theo listen to me carefully!”

 

“ _What?_ ” he hissed back, trying to calm his heartbeat.

 

“Sometimes in order to stop a monster, you need another monster” Mason said.

 

“We give you permission to be that monster” Derek said.

 

“Because you’re really only a monster if you do something bad” Corey frantically added “but this is good!”

 

“There’s no other option here, Scott’ll just have to understand” Stiles spoke up “he did for me”

 

“Do it Theo!” Corey shouted.

 

And that was all it took for Theo to let loose. 

 

It was a huge blur to Theo, as if he wasn’t really there. Maybe his subconscious blocked it out on purpose. One second Liam was being attacked and the next Theo had gutted out the hunters, his claws covered in their warm blood. 

 

In that moment, there was no remorse, to the chimera they were just two more lives taken by his own hands. Two extra names added to his kill list.

 

Theo dropped down to the ground, cradling Liam, his chest heaving.

 

“Littlewolf, don’t you dare die on me or I’ll kick your ass” he hissed with burning eyes.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works T” Liam lightly chuckled, blood spilling out of his mouth.

 

The others must’ve finished incapacitating the rest of the hunters because they came running over. Derek helped Theo carry Liam to his truck. Derek stayed with them so Theo could sit in the back with Liam while he drove. The others got into Derek’s car, Stiles in the drivers seat.

 

"Li, open those damn blue eyes right now" Theo slapped him.

 

"I don't think you're supposed to hit someone who's dying" Liam weakly chuckled. Theo didn't join in.

 

"Shut up, you're not dying" Theo said "you're not doing this to me Dunbar"

 

"I don't think it's up to me this time T" Liam tried to shrug. Pain shot through his body, making him wince.

 

"Just stay awake, _please_ " Theo pleaded.

 

"Okay"

 

They took off towards the vet clinic, getting there in record time. Liam held onto one of Theo’s shoulders and one of Derek’s as the two dragged him inside the building. Deaton met them at the door and ushered them into the back. They lowered Liam onto a bed and stepped back, letting Deaton do what he did best.

 

Theo tried to block out all his thoughts because everyone of them ended with Liam dying and Theo couldn't accept that.

 

_He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine_ , Theo repeated over and over again in his head until it _almost_ seemed as though he actually believed it.

 

Liam couldn't die, he just couldn't. He wasn't allowed to die, he had so much to live for. He had people who would miss him.

 

Theo wouldn't survive without him.

 

Eventually Derek forced Theo to clean up, helping his friend wash off the blood and put on new clothes. The chimera had watched closely at the blood flowing down the sink drain and he couldn't help but wonder just how much of it was Liam's. The two of them made their way back to their seats in silence, Derek sending Theo numerous supportive looks.

 

Theo wearily watched as Deaton came back, afraid of what he might say.

 

“He’ll be fine in a couple hours” Deaton told the group who had been sitting in the waiting room in silence for half an hour.

 

Theo slumped back in his chair as if a physical weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

“Thank god” Theo voiced his relief. And the others were just as relieved. 

 

“Someone should probably call Scott and the others” Corey spoke up. Stiles decided to do it.

 

Without another word Theo got up and walked into the room where Liam was. He sat in a chair next to the sleeping beta, who looked much better, and held his hand.

 

“Thank you for not dying on me” Theo whispered. And he could’ve sworn he felt Liam squeeze his hand back.

 

Theo decided he had to pull himself together. Liam was fine, there was no reason to worry anymore. The chimera leaned forward and rested his head on the beta's chest, listing to the soft heartbeat Liam produced and thanking the God he didn't believe in that Liam was still here with him.

 

After what seemed like absolute decades to Theo but was probably closer to around two hours, Liam woke up with a groan.

 

“You’re awake” Theo grinned, lifting his head up from where he had been trying to fall asleep “how’re you feeling?”

 

“Still a little sore, but I’m fine” Liam shrugged, flexing his hand.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again” Theo scowled.

 

“Not planning on it” Liam smiled and Theo couldn’t help but mirror it. Theo missed that smile.

 

Derek, Mason and Corey all entered the room.

 

“Oh my god, you’re not dead!” Mason exclaimed, immediately throwing himself onto the beta.

 

“I’m too strong to die” Liam retorted, and for once, they let him have it. They’d make fun of him later.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay” Corey smiled.

 

“Stiles is with Scott, Lydia, Malia, Nolan and Liam’s parents out in the waiting room” Derek informed Theo, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder in support.

 

“ _Oh shit_ , my parents are freaking out, aren’t they?” Liam rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“You’re mom is threatening to burn down the building if Deaton doesn’t let her come see you soon and your dad doesn’t seem to think that arson is that bad after all” Mason blurted. Theo snickered at Liam’s expense.

 

The supernatural creatures in the room could all hear Scott trying to calm his mom down _“Mrs.Geyer, please put down the lighter”_

 

“The hunter’s may not of killed me, but my mom totally will” Liam sighed. 

 

And then it all came rushing back to him. Theo, covered in blood, standing over the dead bodies.

 

“ _Oh my god, Theo_ ” he gasped. Theo winced.

 

“If you want me to leave then I will” 

 

“What? No, never. I’m just worried about you, are you okay?” Liam asked. 

 

“But I killed people Liam” Theo looked away in shame.

 

“I don’t care. I love you” Liam stubbornly said, putting a hand under Theo’s chin and making the chimera look at him.

 

“I’m only saying this once so listen closely” Liam said “you saved my life, the old Theo wouldn’t have done that, let alone feel any kind of regret after killing”

 

“We’ve got your back Theo” Mason determinedly said. Corey vigorously nodded in agreement.

 

“I do too, and so does Stiles, even if he does like to pretend he doesn’t” Derek rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics.

 

“Thank you, all of you” Theo quietly said, feeling on the verge of crying. But they weren’t sad tears, they were the type of tears you shed after finally getting something you had yearned for so long to have, they were tears of gratitude.

 

Theo didn’t like killing, not like he used to. Although, he wasn’t really sure he ever actually _did_ like killing. Sometimes he felt like the shell of a human he used to be, _wasn't him_.

 

But if he could go back in time and not kill those two hunters, he wouldn’t. There was no regret, because it was them or Liam and Theo would _always_ choose Liam.

 

Theo supposed that’s why he wasn’t freaking out right now, because at the end of the day his mate was safe and that was all that mattered.

 

“Let everyone else come in now” Liam told Derek, who nodded and left.

 

“Everything will be okay, you’re not a monster, you’re a hero. My hero” Liam pulled Theo in for a kiss. The chimera’s heart jumped.

 

“My baby!” Liam’s mom, Jenna exclaimed as she entered the room, launching herself at her son to hug him. David followed closely behind her and joined the hug.

 

"Don't you ever be that stupid again, if you die I will resurrect you _just_ so I can kill you" Jenna glared, smacking her son upside the head before cradling him once again in relief.

 

After everyone else greeted Liam, Scott spoke up, staring at Theo.

 

“Theo did you kill tonight?”

 

Theo closed his eyes and nodded, feeling his chest tighten. This was it, he’d be kicked out the pack and maybe even run out of Beacon Hills.

 

“I still don’t approve of killing” Scott shot him a look before pulling the shocked chimera into a bear hug “but thank you, _you saved him_ ”

 

“You don’t think I’m a monster?” Theo tentatively asked.

 

“Quite the opposite actually, I think you’re human, because you love someone enough to do anything you have to for them” Scott said.

 

_I think you’re human._

 

Theo was human. He wasn’t a monster, not anymore.

 

Although, in the back of his mind he knew the truth. He never really was a monster, just a terribly misguided hero who had yet to find his purpose. 

 

And as he looked at Liam, who was laughing at something Stiles had said, he knew he had finally found his purpose.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit out of my comfort-zone but I had to try it


End file.
